vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coven
A coven is a name used to describe a gathering of witches. A coven is generally a group of twelve or more witches who occasionally meet to practice magic, celebrate sacred holidays and discuss topics on witchcraft. History The word was originally a late medieval Scots word (circa 1500) meaning a gathering of any kind, according to the Oxford English Dictionary. It derives from the Latin root word convenire meaning to come together or to gather, which also gave rise to the English word convene. The first recorded use of it being applied to witches comes much later, from 1662 in the witch-trial of Isobel Gowdie, which describes a coven of 13 members. The word coven remained largely unused in English until 1921 when Margaret Murray promoted the idea, now much disputed, that all witches across Europe met in groups of thirteen which they called 'covens'. The Vampire Diaries In Season Four, With the purpose of completing the Expression Triangle, Bonnie asks for help to Abby, in order to gather 12 witches and so "cleanse" to Bonnie of Expression Magic. Aja, a former friend of Abby attends the place where Bonnie requested the presence of witches. Aja along with her friends mentioned that they help with the Expression Magic. In Graduation, Aja along with her coven return to the world of the living to take revenge against Caroline. Apparently, coven members used their powers against Caroline, Stefan and Elena. However, Niklaus appears and kills Aja. The other members remain active after the Aja's "death" (they are not linked) In Season Five, a group witches called The Travellers are introduced. The Originals TV Series The Originals and Always and Forever are backdoor pilot and pilot episode for The Originals. The show introduces the New Orleans Coven of witches. The New Orleans coven is a community of witches that practice Ancestral Magic. Considering that The Harvest is performed every 300 years, the coven has been around for a long time. In Always and Forever, the coven manipulates the return of Originals vampires to help eliminate the current vampire threat. Members of the coven have been major antagonists, as well as allies throughout the Season One.Known Covens *Luke and Liv Parker's Coven *Aja's Coven (Killed by Caroline Forbes) *New Orleans Coven *The Travellers Leaders Known (Former) Leaders: Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h43m58s250.png|Aja † Bastiana.png|Bastianna Natale † Papa Tunde.png|Papa Tunde † New Orleans Coven Members (3).png|Agnes † Genev.png|Genevieve Celeste profile.png|Celeste Marie Helene Dubois Members Known (Former) Members: Aja-Coven (1).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (2).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (3).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (4).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (5).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (6).png|Aja-Coven Aja-Coven (7).png|Aja-Coven Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux Jessica-simpson-sleeveless-harper-flag-print-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png|Sophie Deveraux New Orleans Coven Members (2).png|Sabine Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Moniquedeverauxx.jpg|Monique Deveraux Fashion-union-cream-tunic-beaded-party-dress-and-the-originals-gallery.png|Davina Claire Davina's mother.png|Mrs. Claire 250px-Abigail 2.png|Abigail EstherCassie.png|Cassie Powers and Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires, however we seen some older vampires can resist it, according to katherine she said i been around for a long time, or so many witches use the same magic on her, so many times, she developed a immunity to it. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Manipulation Immunity': The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity': The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. *'Link': The members of a Coven can join magical powers and give direct access to a great power to the leader of the group. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Immortality': Becoming an immortal being such as a vampire will cause a witch to lose all magical ability. *'Link': If members of a coven are linked, it is possible to destroy the entire group with the death of a single member. Although a member may have the powers of all members of the Coven, the rest of the group is vulnerable and any damage to a single member, will be transferred to others, including death. Trivia *Dead Witches that remain on the Other Side may or may not be considered a coven. **Mentioned that witches were destroyed but no mention whether there were covens, or groups. *Teacher Sheila Bennett and Dr. Jonas Martin mentioned that Bennett Family comes from Salem. (In most of the stories, novels, etc., this place was where persecuted witches and covens, and they were destroyed.) *Traditionally, there are 13 witches in a coven (1 Leader and 12 members). *12 member of Coven are generally taken of Christ and his twelve apostles/disciples. *The term "Coven" was created to give a name to a group of witches, but at present, the term is used for a group of vampires (the correct term to a group of vampires is "Clan"). See also Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Groups Category:Characters